


On My Way to Heaven

by gigglebug



Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: But then they actually do some building!, Consensual, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff to start because I'm an emotional being, Gentle Kissing, Making Out, Malroth doesn't know how This works, Malroth has a lot to learn, and Crea is a willing teacher, and then Smut after because that's how we do around here, at least not yet, but Crea is patient (mostly), cos Crea just be like that, happy sinday!, malroth just don't know these things, they have a long conversation about what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: Having just saving the illusionary world from disappearing, Crea and Malroth finally have a chance to sit and catch up. But an honest expression of feelings turns into something more than Crea had hoped for.
Relationships: Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	On My Way to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> _And I am just another angel with a voice who wants to sing_
> 
> so there's a part where Crea has to explain some things about love and sex (being a first time fic and all) but Malroth is a little oblivious so she's doing her best to give context because she just be like that. That said, I watered down A LOT! because love is complicated! and sometimes there's a whole lot of reasons to want or not want sex. Crea is likewise limited and doing the best she can.

There was a satisfying _ thunk _ as Crea and Malroth launched the shimmery orb into the atmosphere. Whether it was the soul of the world or the sun itself, she didn't rightly know. But it didn't really matter _ what _ it was, just that it worked. 

When the sun returned to the sky, Crea didn't know if she'd ever felt this weightless before. There was a palpable joy in the air… as well as what she assumed were birds. She'd never noticed birds before. Not like the seagulls she'd heard by the shore, sometimes. But the far-off singing. 

There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though. The residents of the Isle of Awakening immediately burst into applause, Digby and Dougie rushing forward to carry her and Malroth on their shoulders. In a rush of events, she could remember sporadic things with all of her friends: being at the pyramid, in the bar, splashing through the rivers in the gardens, breathless laughter as they sat on the steps at the sort-of-finished castle. At some point they had found the Hairy Hermit, revitalized within the cliff face. Fireworks. Food. Drinks. Lots and lots and _ lots _ of drinks. 

Crea woke up on her throne, of all places- she didn't have the decency to put herself in bed? It was only ten feet over there! And why didn't she have a horrible hangover? She slumped down on her chair, pondering, when her mind suddenly grabbed a more intriguing fresh thought. 

_ Now what? _

For the first time in a long time, her mind was blank as she pondered the possibilities. She could do_ anything_. Slowly, her mental checklist returned. She needed to finish the castle, of course, the second story was non-existent and the main floor could do with some expanding. It needed to be bigger. And needed columns. She wanted to continue green-ifying the areas by the fields, too; the crusty dry dirt was rather hard to look at compared to the rest of what she and Wrigley had managed to do already. And then there was the matter of the sun going down too early, so she'd need to knock down the mountain dividing the fields from the castle. And maybe actually make the top of the pyramid match. 

Crea shook her head, her checklist falling away. No, the first thing she needed was a good high-five. 

Jumping off her chair, she strolled through the throne doors. The sun was still low in the sky, and the air was brisk. She'd forgotten a main door to the castle too, of course. She'd been too preoccupied with Malroth's disappearance to really be focusing on details at the time. _ Later_, she told herself. _ Malroth now, door later_. 

Crea poked her head in the kitchen, finding Esther already hard at work over breakfast. Crea smiled at the aroma. 

"Hey Esther," Crea said gently. "It smells amazing in here. What are you making?"

Esther looked over and smiled. "Good morning, my lamb. I've been trying to perfect the recipe you showed me recently– the cheeseburger, I believe you called it? But I seem to have made some sort of error and am now recreating your cheesy risotto instead. With extra bread."

"Risotto is a good choice too, though I'll admit I've never had it for breakfast." Crea grinned, coming inside enough to pilfer a loaf of bread. "You'll get it with time. Anyway, have you seen Malroth about? We… kinda have a lot to talk about."

"I'm afraid I haven't," Esther said. "Though I remember seeing him last night heading up the cliff. Not sure what he was doing up there, or if he came back down."

Crea nodded, grabbing extra loaf of bread for the road. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome, my lamb." Esther bowed as Crea left.

Stepping out onto the snow, Crea looked up towards the massive cliffs to the northeast. The sun wasn't in a horrible spot just yet, but soon it would be peeking over the top and she'd have to just climb up there herself. Which she'd rather not do, if he wasn't even there.

She surveyed the mountain carefully as she meandered through the snow field, looking for the speck of orange she was sure would stand out against the plain grey. She climbed up on top of the tablet for the area when she saw him, clambering around on the rocks on the very top of the mountain. Crea smiled. Rock climbing it is. 

The cliff was horribly steep, but Crea was undeterred. A few places she had to chip a rock out of place and set another down for a better stepping stone, but she managed to reach the flattened top in about an hour. She paused briefly, sitting to catch her breath. 

"Malroth?" she called. "I saw you scampering around up here. Where'd you go?" Feeling confident, Crea rose to her feet and approached a large boulder. 

A screech caught her attention too late, and the pointed tail of a chimera collided with her torso, knocking the air out of her as she fell onto her back. She panicked when her head fell further than the rest of her, the sheer cliff leaving her exposed to the edge of the mountain. Unease settled like a stone in her stomach, and she gingerly grabbed at the rocks where her hands had caught her.

The chimera screeched again, aiming for a second time. A flurry of thoughts went through her- could she roll off and unfurl the windbreaker in time, or would she just smash her head on a rock before she could get it? Could she roll safely? Did she dare hurry to stand?

She didn't have time to process any of her options as the chimera was suddenly replaced with a solid hammer to its whole body, thwacking the monster away like it were a baseball. A slow cascade of feathers was all the remained, and Malroth leaned on the handle of his hammer with a smile.

"Where would you be without me?" 

Crea exhaled loudly in relief. "Dead," she answered, matter-of-fact. She gingerly tested the strength of the rock before sitting up as he laughed. 

"I'd be dead without you too, though," he said, stepping forward and extending his hand. Crea smiled and took it, rising to her feet with his help. 

Malroth smoothed his hair as he leaned back on his hammer. "I'm guessing it wasn't part of the plan to jump off the cliff, huh?"

Crea reached into her pack, retrieving the now squashed loaf of bread. "Plan was part breakfast, part company," she said. "Though I'm sorry it's all squished now."

Malroth took the bread, sitting on a nearby rock. "It'll still taste good. How'd you know I was hungry?"

"Oh, wild guess, you know." Crea sat next to him, pulling out her own bread. "Crazy party yesterday, and you apparently spent all night up here on your own. Lord of Destruction better destroy himself some breakfast every once in a while if I have anything to say about it."

Malroth hummed in agreement, mouth already full of food. Crea took a bite too, looking down over the valley. 

"So," Malroth croaked, swallowing his current mouthful. "What're you gonna build on your first day in this new world?"

Crea's mouth went slightly dry. "Actually," she said. "I was thinking we needed to catch up."

Malroth glanced at her. "No building?"

"Maybe later," she said. "How was… y'know. The castle?"

He shrugged. "Black. I thought I was dead for most of it. Until I woke up in a pool of my own blood and there was a shiny light waiting for me to high-five it."

Crea practically choked on her bread. "No kidding?"

Malroth nodded. "How did you even get there, anyway?"

So she told him about jumping into the portal after Hargon, about Arisplotle and the other monsters, about the ark and the Buggy Buggy. Hargon's illusions and the eventual fight. Malroth listened intently, more than she'd ever seen him listen before. 

When she finished, he was quiet for a long time. Crea didn't mind. While it was cold, it wasn't unpleasant. She didn't think it could ever be unpleasant in his company. 

"Sounds like it wasn't too much fun for you, either," he said finally. 

"I was mostly worried about what you'd say," Crea admitted. "I hoped you would forgive me, but there was always the possibility that you'd meant what you said in Moonbrooke. Or that you'd kill me before I had the chance to rescue you. If I _ could _ even rescue you."

"Why?" Malroth asked suddenly. 

"Why what?"

"Why'd you come after me?" He was deliberately avoiding eye contact. "After all the things I said to you?"

"I made you a promise," Crea said.

"And?"

_ He always knows when there's an 'and,' _ she thought. At the moment though, it was stuck on her tongue. 

Crea breathed softly, and Malroth waited patiently. Well, he forced himself to wait, in any case. He probably didn't look very patient wringing his gloves in his hands. 

"Probably because I love you," Crea said finally, several minutes later under her breath. 

Malroth froze. "Like Khrumbul-Dun?"

Crea felt light-headed. She nodded, afraid her voice would betray her.

Malroth considered this carefully. "I'm… glad."

Crea nodded again. She knew it was too much to expect reciprocation. He was… naive. What could he know about it?

"What do people do when they're in love?" he asked.

Her breath got stuck in her throat. "Well," she said, her voice sounding altogether squeaky. "That depends on the kind of love you have for another person," she explained. 

"There's different kinds?" he asked, an eyebrow rising slowly.

"Yes and no. Love is love after all, and it mostly comes down to how you show it. Some people say this means it's a different kind of love, but it all comes from the same place."

Malroth nodded, accepting this. "So... there a lot of different ways to show love, then?"

"Yeah. Most of it comes down to knowing what the other person likes and rolling with it." Crea sighed, hating how non-committal she sounded. "Like Rosie really likes hugs, so that and sometimes patting her arm makes her light up. Or Magrog likes to hear people say nice things about his crafting. There's other things like spending time with people, or giving them gifts, or even just doing things for them. Takes some time to figure it out, though."

Malroth nodded, then chanced a look over at Crea for the first time in several minutes. "And you? What do you like?"

Crea felt her heart leap into her mouth. "Me?" There went her voice again, all squeaky.

"Yeah, like what should I do if I…" Malroth turned away again, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "...if I thought I loved you too?"

Crea swallowed with some difficulty. "I like spending time with you," she said.

"But what else?" he asked. "Isn't there something… better?" His lack of vocabulary was clearly frustrating him. 

_ Oh boy. _ She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to hope beyond hope. She didn't know if that's even what he meant. Crea took a shaky breath. "As far as friendship love goes, maybe not. But there is… romantic love."

Malroth's eyebrow went up again. 

"Romantic love is more… exclusive," Crea explained. "People say it's something you save for the really important people in your life. People you have special feelings for." She hated how manipulative that sounded, suggesting that he only engage because she was important to him. Her face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment, and she idly wondered if throwing herself off the mountain would end it fast enough. 

"I think I know a little about that," Malroth said. 

"Oh?"

"I know how important you feel to me."

"Romantic love is very…" Crea paused, trying to choose her words carefully. This was harder than she thought it would be. 

Malroth reached over wordlessly, taking one of her hands in his. Crea felt her mind go blank. _ Goddess help me, _ she pleaded internally.

"I'm not good with words," Malroth said. "But you really do mean a lot to me. Like I would be happy if I could be by your side for my whole life, even if I never got to build anything ever again. Even if I only got to see you when we went visiting other islands so I could smash monsters for you. Even if…" He hesitated, struggling with his words again. "Even if you told me the way to make you happy forever was to put me back in a cell so you could… so you could…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. 

"I will never ask for that," Crea interjected.

"I know," Malroth nodded. "I just have this _ feeling_. It makes me want to do something, but I don't know enough about what it means to do anything about it."

Crea sucked in a breath as she repositioned on the rock to be facing him. His red eyes met hers, looking at her with such intensity she thought she might burst into flame. "I want to try something," she said. "But if you don't like it I want you to stop me. Okay?"

A brief moment of hesitation flickered through his eyes, but it was gone when he nodded solemnly. 

Crea reached up carefully, slowly, taking his cheek in her palm. His eyes never left her, and she felt him give the slightest of sighs as she moved her thumb across his cheekbone. She leaned in close, stopping when she could feel his hot breath on her lips. 

"Crea," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Her face, her hands, everything felt like they were on fire. _ Goddess _ this was happening. She too closed her eyes and leaned forward, tentatively pressing her lips to his.

Fire on her skin changed to electricity in her blood, and she kissed him gently. Malroth was clearly surprised, but soon leaned into her kiss, moving his lips as to kiss back. Their lips moved against each other slowly for several moments, almost sacredly. Crea finally pulled away for the breath that she lost, and Malroth leaned forward after her before catching himself. Crea laughed softly, watching him sit back with an embarrassed look, laughing too.

"That made it better and worse," he said, rubbing his neck. 

Crea rubbed at her arm. "Worse?" she echoed.

"That was a kiss, right?" Malroth breathed. "It was good. _ Really _ good. I think that's what I wanted. But now I want to kiss you a million times."

"That's the bad part?" she clarified.

Malroth nodded, watching her carefully. 

Crea smiled, relieved like she had never felt before. "I think you mean that's the good part."

Malroth grinned, reaching carefully for her cheek like she had done. Crea felt shivers down her spine as he leaned forward, capturing her lips. Her embarrassment faded, leaving elation in its wake. She grabbed his knees in an effort to keep her hands from wandering. 

He felt so good. 

He felt like home. 

"Would you hate me if I had a request for you?" Malroth asked when they parted the second time. 

"I could never hate you."

"I know, but sometimes I see the look of annoyance when people ask you for things."

Crea grinned, refusing to acknowledge it. "That depends on what you ask for."

"I want a house."

"Oh?" Crea raised her eyebrow now, watching him carefully. 

"Yeah," Malroth said, grinning back. "A nice big house, somewhere far from everyone so we can't be interrupted. Then I can kiss you as much as I want whenever we're both there together!"

Crea laughed. _ That's probably not the only thing. _"Alright, that can be my first project. If you want isolated, there's a house in a canyon I could repurpose. It'd be a hike to get to, but not as bad as climbing a mountain. What do you think?"

Malroth hummed, thinking. "Wanna show me right now?"

"So we can check out the house, or more kissing?" Crea asked, a sly smile on her lips.

Malroth stood, offering his hand to her. "Why not both?"

Crea took his hand. _ Why not, indeed. _

* * *

They approached the rundown cabin from the air in the southeast area of the Green Gardens. Malroth was careful not to look up, underneath Crea as he was when they flew. She'd offered to make him his own windbreaker once, but he had declined. Something about being afraid it would burst into flame if he touched it. He didn't rightly remember now. These days, it was just their thing.

They landed softly in the field. Crea had obviously been here before, water cascading from the top of the cliff into the pool below. The field too was already green, Wrigley clearly having made his mark. Flowers dotted the empty space, and Malroth grinned.

"This is perfect!" he said, aiming his grin at Crea, hands on his hips. "Do you have any ideas for the house?"

Crea pulled a workbench from her bag, setting in the grass. She needed to remember to thank Rosie for her magic bag the next time she saw her. "Oh, I have plenty of ideas," she said. "But considering we're going to be _ sharing _ this house I wanted to work together on it more than our projects of the past."

Malroth deflated a little.

"Don't worry," Crea encouraged. "I'll make sure it won't fall apart. You can help me choose and make the blocks maybe, and I can make sure they're structurally sound. How does that sound?"

Malroth smiled again. "I think I can handle that! And then do I get a kiss for my hard work?"

Crea laughed. "You sound like the miners."

Malroth's face scrunched up in disgust. "But this is different!" he protested.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Cos… cos… you actually want me to kiss you!"

Crea laughed harder. "Alright, alright, you've got me there. I would very much enjoy that." She pulled up her list of wall and flooring options. "But first we have to finish the house. We'll be here for a week if I let you kiss me before then."

"Fine," Malroth pouted, but she could tell he didn't really mean it. 

After considering several options and discussing colors and such, they decided on an exterior of sooty silver, complete with dyed blue carpet on the inside. Crea supervised as Malroth attempted to cast the silver. He managed it with her help, even with the distraction of her hands fleetingly directing his as they worked. He was glad for the actual distraction when Crea suggested they hollow out some of the mountain behind what was currently standing of the house, to offer some room for a bathroom, a kitchen, and maybe a proper living room. 

Once a sizable amount of materials had been made, swapping them in for the cracked and breaking wood was easier than he expected. Malroth would have blamed Crea's magic tools for making it easier, but in truth he figured it was the magic in her smile. He looked over more than once to catch a glimpse of it, and he couldn't help but smile back to see her as devoted as he was to building her house.

_ No_, he thought. _ Their _ house. 

They were building together.

Crea was not oblivious to his glances, which only increased the closer they got to finishing the roof. It was a pretty blue, one that matched the inside carpet. Not that anyone would ever see it. She could practically see him bouncing in excitement when they finished.

"Are you excited because the house is done, or because of kisses?" Crea teased.

"It can be both," Malroth said smugly, raising his chin in the air in defiance. "But um. Didn't we need furniture?"

"My biggest question is the bed," Crea said carefully, judging his expression. "Two little beds, or one big one?"

Malroth shrugged. "Which is easier?"

Crea felt her heart race. He was so… ignorant. Not maliciously, of course, he just didn't _ know_. 

"I think one bed would be easier to do furniture around," she admitted. 

"Then do one," he said. "Hey, what do you think about a skull lamp? Do you know how to make anything like that?"

Furniture was much faster than laying the whole house down. The sun had begun to set when they were done, but only enough that they could still see the sunset out their huge windows. Malroth collapsed onto the new couch, Crea following behind him and landing on the other corner. He kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up onto her knees. She smiled, putting a hand on top of his ankle.

"Building is tough," he mumbled. "Everything takes so long!"

"Only because you haven't had enough practice yet," she said, mindlessly rubbing the top of his bare foot. "It gets faster the more you do it."

Malroth nodded, clearly tired but not willing to sleep yet. "Thanks for being patient. Every time we do something like this it makes me appreciate your work that much more."

Crea hummed her thanks, smiling. A faint blush crept over her cheeks as she accepted his praise. 

"Speaking of patient," Malroth said, moving his feet from her grasp. He scooted closer to her on the plump couch. "I've been patient too. The house is all done now– doesn't that mean something?"

Crea felt her stomach twist in anticipation. "You make it sound like I forgot."

"Well, with you looking so tired like that, I was afraid you'd try to postpone this." Malroth leaned in close, a predatory but playful look in his eyes. It made her weak in the knees. 

"I did say we could," she admitted. 

Malroth reached for her cheek, cupping it gently and pulling her towards him. She shivered slightly, sighing. It was strange how gentle he was, she realized. She'd never questioned that he'd never hurt her before, but she'd never really stopped to consider how tender he was being. 

His lips pressed to hers and she kissed back, unconsciously moving her lips against his. He mirrored well, tilting his head every so often to gain more leverage. Crea put her hands up against Malroth's chest, moving his vest aside to rest her palms against his midsection. Malroth hummed, and she could feel a slight smile against her mouth. She slid her hands up his chest, coaxing the vest down over his shoulders. His hand pulled away from her face and he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the side. Or the floor. She wasn't really sure where it went. She didn't really care, either.

Malroth's hands returned to either side of her shoulders, bracing himself against the couch. Crea wasn't sure if he was being careful not to lay on her, or if he just liked his position above her. Her hands returned to his chest and he pulled away, both of them exhaling just loud enough for the other to hear.

"What was that for?" Malroth asked quietly.

Crea blinked. "You mean your vest?"

"Yeah."

"I… wanted to do something with my hands, I guess."

Malroth grinned. "It was getting warm in here anyway. Thanks."

Crea felt like she might die. Not only was he enjoying kissing her, but…

Her thoughts were cut off as he returned to kissing her, this time letting a hand run across her neck. She shivered again, dimly aware of the heat rising within her. Crea chided herself in her mind. Malroth hardly knew what kissing was, never mind sex. She couldn't just do that. She wanted to make sure he understood what that meant, rather than just assuming he would go with it. Or want it. She wasn't completely sure of that either.

Instead, she decided to make kissing more interesting. She leaned forward, putting more pressure between their lips. Malroth made a soft noise, one that she interpreted as surprise but not discomfort. She wondered if she could try something. She adjusted her lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly.

At once, Malroth gasped, inhaling air like a hiss as he sat back, his eyes shut tight in a wince. His hands were balled into fists at his knees, clenching and unclenching with uncertainty. 

"Malroth?" Crea sat up, reaching forward tentatively. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Malroth?"

"I…" Malroth panted. "I don't… think so? I don't know. You bit me a little and it didn't hurt my mouth, but I got this… feeling." He opened his eyes now, looking down at his chest. "Something happened in me when you did that. It didn't hurt… but it was…"

"… pressure?" Crea offered.

Malroth breathed for a moment, staring off into space as he took mental notes of his body and what was happening. "… I suppose so."

Crea exhaled loudly, her breath coming out in a loud whooshing sound. _ Hoo boy. _

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" _ Goddess above, please don't think I'm taking advantage. _ "It means you're getting… sexually aroused."

Malroth looked at her blankly, the tightness in his eyes receding. "What does—"

"It means your body is getting ready for sex," she said bluntly.

He shook his head. "You keep saying things you think I'll understand!"

"Okay," Crea said, putting her hands together in front of her nose as she thought. "Okay. Sex is… thought by many to be a very personal form of love."

"Then why don't you want us doing it?" Malroth asked.

"Because it's also understood to be a _ very private thing_," she explained, emphasizing her last words. "People don't like to talk about it much because it's so… personal. Ideally, sex is a conscious decision between two people. And most of the time, with the understanding that it's an important thing between them." She sighed. "It's a really slimmed down way to describe it but that's the best I've got right at this moment."

Malroth gave a slow nod. "And you didn't want me to just go into it without understanding."

Crea exhaled again. "Yes," she said gently. "I… wanted to make sure you knew where it was going, if it came down to it."

Malroth pondered this carefully, his head tilted down as he chewed on his lip. 

"I know you're missing a lot of information in this world of ours," Crea continued quietly. "I didn't want you to think that you _had_ to do this because you love me… or because you think you do. Lots of people decide they don't want to have sex, and that's fine too. There's a lot more nuance to this, of course, but that's the quick of it."

"You just wanted to protect me?" Malroth said, looking at her with new understanding.

Crea twisted her fingers together, clasping them against each other. "Yeah," she said. "I suppose so."

Malroth grinned. "All the times I protected you, and now you're finally returning the favor."

Crea didn't meet his eyes, embarrassed. She didn't know if he would want to keep going now. Now that she told him he didn't have to.

She felt Malroth take her chin, gently raising it so she was forced to look at his face. His calm, precious face, with his red eyes that glinted at her like stars. He smiled and she felt like the Goddess herself had smiled upon her, blessing her with light. 

In a way, She already had. 

"Crea," Malroth whispered. "Crea. I love you. I don't fully understand what that means yet, but if this sex thing had you all flustered like this, it's probably pretty great, huh?"

Crea blushed. "What do you mean?"

Malroth leaned forward, leaning his forehead to hers. "Whenever you build, you get this look in your eyes. It's very faint, and I didn't notice it right away. But the more I watched, the more I saw this excitement when you had a project." He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, his smile broadening. "Even with all that, I've never seen it as strong as now. And I trust you, Crea. You went so far to save me from Hargon. If there's something you want, I'm willing to do anything to help you get it."

Crea looked at him carefully. "I'm not going to use you."

Malroth stood from the couch, and she couldn't help but stare a little at his bare chest. "I know," he said, extending his hand out to her. "Now how do we do this?"

Crea took his hand, standing up from the couch. She put her hand on his chest, leaning in close. "Go upstairs, probably," she mumbled.

Without warning, Malroth had swept at her knees, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her towards the stairs. She squealed in surprise, clutching his neck as he went. He threw her unceremoniously on the bed before putting his hands on his hips, looking pleased with himself.

"Now what?"

Crea sat up on her elbows. She wished she knew why his innocence was making her feel so embarrassed. "Well, we probably wanna get, um, aroused again," she said, consciously trying to use the same words. She leaned on her side, freeing up her hand to gesture at nothing. "Then clothes come off and—"

Malroth reached up to his neck, taking his bone necklace off. Crea almost laughed. "Malroth, wait!"

"But I can do that part already!"

"Yes, but half of the interesting part is removing clothes _ for _ the other person."

Malroth contemplated that as he put his necklace down on the nightstand. "I can see the appeal," he said, eyeing her torso. "Alright, fine. Move over."

Crea shuffled away from the side a little before Malroth climbed on, hovering above her as he did before with his hands supporting him from either side of her shoulders. Crea marveled for a half second. She had seen many wonderful things on their journey together, but somehow she had never noticed the beauty that had been next to her the whole time.

He leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her with newfound excitement. She returned in kind, raising her hands to his chest, mindlessly beginning to caress. Malroth hummed in appreciation. His mouth trailed away from her lips, down past her jawbone where he nibbled a bit and progressed to her neck. Crea was aware of her own loud breathing as he explored her neck with his mouth, and she moved her hands to his side, gripping him.

"Be careful not to tickle me," Malroth mumbled into her neck. 

Crea grinned. "I'll remember that for later."

She felt one of Malroth's hands on her side, mimicking her hand as his mouth traveled back up to her lips. She turned her head to meet him, anxious to get underway. She wondered how close he was. He bit her lip carefully, like she had done earlier, and she sighed into his mouth. A jolt ran through her stomach and she moved her hand to his waistline, taking care not to move under it just yet, but to massage on top of it. 

Crea was surprised when she felt his hand on her thigh, underneath the hem of her dress. He slid it upward, over her undergarments and onto her bare stomach, her dress hiking up as he went. Eventually it wouldn't go anymore, halted by the fabric under her body. She pushed his chest lightly to give her space and she sat up quickly, freeing her dress from under her just enough before returning her hands to his chest and falling onto his neck. She sucked lightly and she could feel Malroth grin, his hand returning to her stomach under her dress. His other hand soon joined in, caressing at the other side of her hip. She moaned into the crook of his neck, the warm feeling returning to her gut. 

Malroth slid his hands up, over her ribcage and breast, forcing her to lean away from his chest and put her arms up so he could slide her dress off over her head. Once freed, Crea leaned forward again, clutching Malroth's waist and nibbling his collarbone. A contented noise slipped past his lips and she noticed his hands pause against her skin as he did. Surely he was getting hard.

Malroth's hand stopped underneath her breast, his fingers sneaking underneath the bottom hem. "What is this and how does it come off," he whispered in her ear.

"A bra. Ask me later. It unhooks in the back," she replied, her answer more breathy than she thought it would be. It was all so exhilarating and painfully slow, but this was Malroth. It would be worth it.

Her bra fell away and a loud sigh escaped her lips. Another wave of anticipation swept through her again, stronger this time, fueled by the vulnerability of her bare chest. Malroth threw her bra off to the side and she couldn't help herself. She undid his belt buckle as quickly as she could and forced her hands beneath the hem, trailing down his hips and back towards his rear. She pulled him closer, her lips cascading in kisses on his neck and any other skin she could reach. She felt his hands massage her breasts until he decided to feel all of her, letting his hands roam across her belly, her sides, and her back. He was panting in her ears. It just made her warmer. 

Malroth felt like he was on fire. Kissing and touching like this were good and all, but it wasn't enough. Not by a long shot. He was helpless to know how to relieve it though, and so he was forced to go Crea's speed. He was almost desperate for more, for anything that would deal with this pressure she mentioned in his lower abdomen. With her hands under his pants, he felt fit to burst. His hips kept instinctively twitching, moving back and forth towards her as he felt her skin. 

He felt Crea stop clutching at him and instead must've turned her hands outward, dragging his pants down away from his waist. Malroth groaned as his waistband got caught on his erection, and he brought a hand back to help it past it. At least now he knew where the pressure was coming from, even if he didn't completely understand why. 

He kicked off his pants from his legs and pushed Crea down on her back, taking her mouth in his. She obliged, snaking her hands across his skin and reaching down to feel his erection for herself. He growled as she took it in her hand, experimentally squeezing. He pulled his mouth away from her lips as he groaned aloud, panting. 

"Crea," he whispered, sounding in his own ears to be begging. "Crea, I'm on f-fire. Wh-what do I do?"

Crea's eyes widened slightly, realizing just how ready he was. She pulled her hands away, bringing them to her waist and pulling down her undergarments as she elevated her hips. She only got as far as her knees before not being able to reach anymore, and Malroth leaned back on his knees to slide them off her legs the rest of the way. 

Seeing her splayed naked ignited a new feeling in him, somehow. He didn't understand how there was this much room inside of him for all these feelings at once. Desire for relief fueled him, but an overwhelming sense of gratitude and happiness swelled his heart. Gratitude for _ her. _ They had done so much together and she had risked her life to save him in the end. And now here they were, partaking in this vulnerable thing together. 

_ Together_. 

Encouraged by this realization, Malroth fell forward, collapsing on her mouth with renewed vigor. He supported himself just enough not to crush her beneath him, but pressed his chest against her own, feeling the heat and sweat that radiated from her skin. She wrapped her arms around his back, hands wandering across his skin and trying to pull him closer. Needing air, Malroth moved to kiss her neck, and Crea panted heavily, her hips starting to roll a little at his waist.

A feeling shot through his stomach and abdomen- pain? No, it didn't hurt, but it was strong. Malroth groaned loudly, propping himself above her as he winced. Crea looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Crea," he croaked. "Crea, p-please. _ Please. _ H-help."

Crea's heart felt like it would explode. He never asked for help, and she could remember only once that he'd ever said please before. She nodded, reaching her hand down to rest on his waist.

"You trust me?" Crea asked, already knowing the answer. 

Malroth nodded.

"Move in and out," she instructed. "Don't stop."

He was about to question this but stopped when she took his erection in her hand and he suppressed a whine in his throat. She guided him to between her thighs, and she rubbed the head of his cock against her. It was wet. This time Malroth couldn't suppress the noise that emerged from his throat, breathy and desperate. Why? What was she doing? 

After a few seconds of this she pressed the head against herself, and it slipped inside of her just a little.

"Press there," she said, her voice starting to sound as full of desire as he felt. 

He did.

Stars erupted in front of their eyes as he pressed up inside of her, a moan escaping her lips as he buried himself. A sense of _ rightness _ enveloped Malroth, understanding that even if he didn't know exactly what was happening, he knew it was special all the same. 

Plus, it felt good. Oh, he knew relief was buried inside her.

Operating mostly on instinct after his initial push, Malroth pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, panting at the glorious way it felt. Crea moaned beneath him, her hips rolling in time with his. 

He needed more.

Malroth kept thrusting, finding a tempo with her body. Crea threw her head back, panting loudly as he pressed against her, again and again. With her lips out of reach, Malroth lowered his face to her breasts, kissing the skin and sucking lightly. It was when he suckled her nipple that she cried aloud, clutching at his back and wrapping her legs around his hips. He felt her go tighter around him, somehow, and he gasped in response. The friction was immense.

_ Effective, _ he realized. He wanted more.

Continuing to thrust against her tightness, Malroth kept his lips to her nipple, sucking gently. Crea felt helpless, overwhelmed with the incredible feelings and desperate need for more. She whined, bucking her hips up against him as he thrusted, clutching his back like a lifeline. She was so close. 

Malroth switched to her other nipple and she cried out again, bucking her hips faster. She was close, so close. 

"Malroth," she whispered, desire making her almost frantic. She bucked her hips at a gentle bite. "Oh Goddess, Malroth, faster, oh please, _ Malroth— _"

Her voice disappeared as he complied, thrusting faster and harder against her wild hips.

Malroth himself couldn't concentrate. Her beautiful noises consumed him, coupled with the simultaneous relief and pressure that came from being buried inside her. And yet, something happened deep inside him that made him cry out against her chest, pressure releasing from the base of his erection and up through it. Malroth panted heavily, struggling for air at the feelings that moved him, forcing him to thrust again, this time deeper and harder than all the rest. He maintained his position there for a brief moment before instinct made him do several short thrusts, hardly moving as deep as he was. Crea cried out again, pressing her hips up against him and clutching him harder. Her hips rolled and bucked as her hands floundered for a hold against his back. Crea practically screamed as Malroth thought she might crush him to death. She held very still for a brief moment, save the unconscious thrusting of her own hips as she rode out her orgasm. She began to pant as her hips gradually slowed and she relinquished her iron-clad grip on his body.

Relief.

At last.

Malroth looked up from Crea's breast to her face, catching her eye as she looked back down at him.

"Nice view," he said, smiling between her breasts. 

Crea laughed, and Malroth decided then that he would be happy trying to make her laugh like that for the rest of his life. 

"Come here," Crea said, throwing her arm out. "I'll need to use the bathroom in a minute to clean myself up, but I want to hold you first."

Malroth gently eased himself out of her before leaning forward and falling on his side next to her. 

"For not even knowing what sex was twenty minutes ago, I'd say you did pretty well," Crea said, wiping some hairs away from her sweaty forehead. 

"I have a good teacher," Malroth said, bringing his hand up to draw lazy circles on her abdomen. He traveled slowly towards her breast, but she grabbed his wrist before he could and led his hand back to her stomach. 

"I sure didn't have to help you much once you got in me though."

"No, but I sure didn't know what I was doing before that." Malroth grinned. "Now that I do, I can torture you with it."

"You would never," Crea said, mock indignation written on her features.

"Heh." Malroth smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "Maybe not."

Crea smiled too, her fingers finding Malroth's hand on her stomach and intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I should add a tag, because I've been staring at this a little too long for my brain to really function -w-


End file.
